Émissaire Subspatial
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: In this world, trophies fight. They know nothing but fighting, the sole reason for their existence. Being turned back into a trophy or being unable to fight, is pretty much like death. Those are the rules of this world. But when someone, or something breaks those rules, the world shall pay a terrible price.


**Well, I guess I'm back after a long time of not updating. At here, we have a remake of the Subspace Emissary as a fanfiction in my view instead. And my way of the story, too... But whatever. To continue on, please press a button.**

**Ahh, who am I kidding? This is a fanfiction, not a game!**

**But that was worth it, I'd say.**

**Also, I've formed a new addiction to the series Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan. (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan) It's kinda nice, actually. Hilarious, bloody and kinda cute... ****W****hatever, let's just continue on.**

_**Pipiru pirupiru pi pirupi~**_

* * *

**Émissaire Subspatial**

**~Prologue~**

* * *

The Nintendelta, a wide universe filled with heroes and villains and such, was something that was created with so much effort... by two living dismembered hand-brothers.

One goes by the name of Master Hand, also known as the Hand of Creation. He created things, to put into new universes or to let them join an existing universe. He gave them false memories to make sure as if they were already alive, unsure of their beginning, and he protected them safely, secretly.

The other one, named Crazy Hand, was called the Hand of Destruction. Unable to withstand the mysterious insanity inside the brother, Master Hand locked away the dangerous powers of his brother to make sure he doesn't explode anyone else's sanity. Though still filled with crazy and disturbing images, Crazy Hand was now a normal hand.

Their creations have been spread unevenly around the world, but that was okay. As long as everything was safe, nothing matters at all. Many heroes exists, like those who would be able to fight and protect the loved ones, who could shine when created or born and examine everything to make sure and stay alert. Those who wields swords spoken in legends, shining from the light deep inside the mysterious dangerous forests, or that can be cute, puffy and pink, but brave and a little bit childish. Some might even be angels who would keep danger away from their heavenly domains, like living puppets or a living pot of grim reaper. Even princesses could be heroines, saving the world along with their destined one... but mostly watching a tournament fight.

Even dark, shady people can help save the world, flying about and slashing their swords to allow the hero to live and fight the evil cause of destruction, to join their party. Monkeys who cares deeply for bananas and their jungle home, chimpanzees who has a peanut-gun that shoots peanuts, space foxes and an out-of-shape royal duck, mysterious ninja-like people or a very powerful man that can wield a sword almost as tall as himself. One might be a space bounty hunter, seeking a lost power suit that had been stolen.

But they have villains to fight. Evil nasty villains, like a gang-biker styled fat man obsessed with garlic, a flame-colored haired turtle-dinosaur-dragon thing that has an eye for heroines, or even dark lords who wishes to rule a land or world. Even wolves that also arrived from space can be bad people, and robots forced to work and blackmailed for the sake of his or her species.

In this world, anything is possible.

Everything was safe, until one small information was leaked. It was right then, that the lazy-yet-helpful king had received that information from the cause of evil.

Nothing could be saved, unless action takes place behind the scenes.

* * *

It was on an afternoon, in a weird type of land where a king was sitting in his royal chair, complaining about how boring everything was. "Aaah, why is it so boring here?" he asked to himself rather loudly.

A weird snail thing, that had just walked up to behind his chair, sighed. "It's because you're just sitting there, not helping yourself at all, Your Majesty."

Suddenly, the king had an idea. Being a penguin, with his skin all blue, it looked rather hilarious when his eyes widened with excitement. "I know!" he exclaimed, crashing a hammer that for some reason he was carrying down onto the snail's face right when he reached the chair. "I, the great ruler of Dreamland, King Dedede, shall continue my job of destroying Kirby via demon beasts ordered by that weird Customer Service guy!"

The snail sighed. "Your Majesty, everyone including us two went to their place and destroyed it two months ago, remember?" he countered, causing a grey brick to fall down from nowhere onto the king's head. "Geez, what kind of memory-keeping brain do you have inside your head?" he added to himself shamefully, another grey brick falling onto Dedede's head.

"I know, Escargon, but... _why did we destroy it again?_" the king asked boringly, wishing that he had never helped everyone destroy Nightmare and his evil cronies.

"Anyways, Your Majesty," Escargon said, "I'm here to deliver a new letter-"

_1 New Message! 1 New Message!_

The TV that Dedede had been watching, uninterested, had suddenly notified those three words twice as the screen changed to a blue area, with two choices; Accept, or Reject.

Obviously bored out of his mind, almost literally, Dedede decided to accept it. "Whatever you have, Escargon, it can wait." he said.

The message was accepted... and the face of a digital blue man appeared on the screen, all lights in the throne room turning off.

"_Greetings. You must be Ruler of Dreamland, King Dedede, right?_" he asked.

"Whoa! What on Popstar are you?" the king, ignoring the question at first, asked. Then he wondered for a while. "... Yeah! That's me."

Escargon, who was feeling a bit uneasy, wore a terrified face that showed only a bit of fear. "Y-Your Majesty... I don't think we should talk to this creep..."

"_My name is Tabuu. I am talking to you from the middle of the Nintendelta Universe, the center of where all universes lies..._"

"Nintendelta? Your Majesty, what is this goon talking about?" the king's right-hand-man... well, right-hand-snail, asked.

"Nintendelta... Oh yeah, I heard of that before." Dedede exclaimed, surprising Escargon by the fact that this stupid worthless piece of king actually _remembers_ something. "A long time ago, before the events where we had to stay at an alternate timeline's Dreamland and protect it from this creature called Dark Matter..." Dedede began, referencing to Kirby's Dream Land 3, "I had received a letter from nowhere, inviting me to this tournament called Super Smash Tournament, where they have the Super Smash Brothers competing in fights, melees and brawls. It said that the tournament lies in the center of a place called the Nintendelta, and to go there we only have to wish out loud that we want to go there."

"But what happened?"

"I thought it was a trick, so I used it to pick my nose (Escargon: Aww, sick!) and threw it away. The next day, however, Kirby didn't stop bugging me. Said something about red-capped plumbers, dismembered floating hands, small cute blob that sings everyone to rest, and stuff like that."

"_Enough. I wish to invite you to a plan of Nintendelta Domination._"

Annoyed at this interruption, but interested in this domination stuff, Dedede glared up. "Domination? Nice... Will there be food there?" he asked.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Escargon. "I thought you were a nice guy! Like that time where you said that you went to the alternate Kirby world to prevent the Alternate-Timeline Nightmare from breaking out of this fountain thing." the snail mumbled and grumbled and kept on chattering to himself, not knowing that Dedede wasn't even listening.

"_Will you accept the offer or not? There shall be other villains invited, too._"

"Only if I get food... Deal!" Dedede exclaimed.

"_Then the promise is made. Tomorrow, my guards shall come to collect you. Be there at your castle._"

The image of Tabuu disappeared. And everything went silent, until... "Alright! I'll get food!" the stupid king exclaimed, jumping in joy. "Now all I've got to do is prepare a good perfect suit for an awesome king like me, then we'll do this and that and this and that, and after that I'll eat and make sure not to bring any home for Kirby that gluttonous idiot and blablablablabla..."

"Anyways, uh... Your Majesty, I'm here to deliver this letter to you." Escargon finally manages to say, handing an envelope to the king.

"Peh!" Dedede smirked, trying not to laugh. "What kind of losers use envelops around Dreamland here?"

He opened the envelope slowly, ordering Escaragon to leave (sadly). The envelope contained two pieces of paper; they both were the only a bit different, being his name and Meta Knight's name... wait, what was that?

He looked carefully.

_Dear King Dedede,_

_You have been given an invitation to join the Super Smash Tournament for the third tournament. There will be brawls and lots of fun, but there will also be lots of feature around the mansion all of the fighters, including you, are given to share as one big family. Training room, kitchens, whatever you want. We wish you can join us too!_

_Kirby has been taken by us. He is part of the original Smashers invited, and if you are looking for him, forget it. To get here at our tournament in the center of the Nintendelta, just simply wish out loud that you want to go to the Smash Tournament._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand~_

Dedede couldn't believe what he had just read. He was invited to the tournament that Kirby had been going without him all these years! He definitely _had_ to show Meta Knight these letters.

But wait, thought. Isn't that Tabuu fellow also at the center of Nitendelta? If Tabuu was planning World Domination at the Nintendelta while the tournament is also at the Nintendelta... he couldn't put the pieces together. Oh well, at least he'll get food.

Either ways, helping the domination or joining to brawl, he'll get what he want. So... he decided that he wants to stay at the base for a while. He'll definitely find out Tabuu's true intentions for sure.

He will!

* * *

"Okay, so... The people who should be here are Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario and King Dedede." a purple-skinned puppet said.

"Here..."

"... Here."

"Wahaha! Wario's here."

... "King Dedede?" the puppet asked again.

No response.

Bowser, a large turtle-dragon-dinosaur with spiky shell spines and carnivorous looks, turned his head towards the called king. Dedede was drooling over the sight of so many food that were to be shared by just four people. The drooling was starting to overflow itself, too. "For heaven's sake, reply already you stupid duck!"

"Oh, uh... here, I guess." Dedede finally replied.

The Primid, now satisfied, started walking away. "Our master shall arrive soon. Please eat and satisfy yourself until he arrives."

... Silence was there again.

Bowser hated it. Ganondorf, an evil warlock, also hated it. Wario, a plumber that looks more like a dirty poor biking gangster, also hated it.

Dedede absolutely loved it.

Yep... he absolutely loved the sight of those delicious-looking food.

"BANZAI! TIME TO EAT!" the duck screamed, grabbing a leg of chicken and biting on it. Then he grabbed some potato chips that was in front of Wario and snacked on it too.

"Damn it, Dedede! Stop acting like an idiot!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Yeah! It's making Wario sick of even looking at you!" that fatass Wario exclaimed.

"Uh-oh, I need to go to the toilet!" Dedede suddenly exclaimed. Everyone face-palmed at this.

-:-:-:-

"A fat penguin as a villain? Seriously?" a voice asked. Dedede gasped and stopped leaking his body as much as he could hold on, painfully. Turning around, he looked around and tried to find the source of the voice.

"Down here, idiot." the same voice said again.

He looked down and widened his eyes in surprise. It was a cage buried onto the floors with bars holding three prisoners inside.

A wolf in a space suit, a round pink blob that has a mike in its hands and a weird cartoon-styled looking kid wearing a light-green hat and tunic. And wields a sword, too.

"Alright, which one of you called me an idiot?" he asked the three.

The round blob thingy and the green kid pointed to the wolf.

"Whatever. Who're you?" the suspect asked the duck.

"Oh, me?" Dedede replied. "I'm King Dedede, Ruler of Dreamland."

"Dreamland?" the pink blob exclaimed in a girl's voice. No surprise, though. She looked like a girl, anyways. "That's where Kirby came from, isn't it?" she asked, hopeful of herself.

The king nodded.

"Ahh... Kirby..." the girl-slash-blob sighed to herself dreamily, as if she adored him or something... wait, if that's the case...

"OOOH! Somebody likes Kirby!" Dedede teased.

The blob snapped out of her thoughts and rolled her eyes. She sent a death glare (that looked quite hilarious and not so deadly at all) towards the wolf and the kid who were chuckling. "Shut up!" she yelled, angry and turning slightly pink... but she is already pink, so you could hardly notice it. "Anyways, I'm Jigglypuff, a Balloon Pokemon who likes singing!" she introduced herself.

"And Kirby." the king muttered.

"I'm Toon Link!" the kid began. "I'm a cartoon version of a legendary hero named Link who saves Hyrule."

The wolf snorted. "I'm Wolf, the wolf." he began, but by then, Dedede cracked up.

"A WOLF NAMED WOLF! THAT'S GOT TO BE THE WORST NAME EVER! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled out.

Wolf just twitched his eye a bit.

"Anyways... why are you guys here?" the penguin asked the three prisoners.

"Well... I was one of the four extra Smashers added to the original Smashers." Jigglypuff explained. "Tabuu must have thought that having one Smasher as a hostage would be better, so he kidnapped me."

"I was invited to be a villain to help." Wolf started. "But I work for my group, Star Wolf, and no one else. So he forced me here and... yeah, locked me here with these idiots."

"I was fighting my dark counterpart Dark Toon Link, when Tabuu's Primids came and asked me if I was Dark Toon Link. Sensing something suspicious, I pretended that I had painted myself green to pretend to be the real me, so they believed me and brought me here... I was caught." the cartoon swordsman said.

Dedede just stared. "... Man."

"I know, right?" Jigglypuff exclaimed. "They even captured Master Hand and possessed him, using that guy to trick Bowser and Ganondorf into believing him and their world domination plan!" she continued on loudly.

"Wait, Master Hand?" the king exclaimed, surprised. She nodded. "As in the floating right hand that can shoot and smash and stuff?" she nodded. "Huh, and I've been wondering where that guy's been missing."

"Whatever, the point is that we've got to stop Tabuu from his evil plans." Wolf said.

"Yeah!" Toon Link agreed. "If nobody can stop him then we're all doomed!"

Wondering for a while, King Dedede concluded something. If he help the Smashers save the world... there'd be a celebration party for sure, which would earn him (sadly the others too) even more food. What a disgustingly gluttonous jerk.

"Oh, and by the way..." the king muttered. Grabbing his hammer, (Toon Link: Why the hell is a king carrying a hammer around and not a sword?) he smashed it right onto the bars, almost smashing Jigglypuff in the process. (Jigglypuff: Hey!) "Sorry." he muttered. The three jumped out quietly and made a small 'Yes!' triumph, hiving each other and Dedede in the process.

"Here, take one of these." Wolf said, handing out a small device that could be attached to the ear. The other three grabbed one each, examining it. "It's a communication device, so we can tell each other about our whereabouts and whatever we've learned."

"For what?"

"To be able to find out about Tabuu's plans."

"Ooooh... handy." Dedede exclaimed. He placed it on his ear, but found it difficult to do as he apparently had no ears. Or seemed to not have one. Well, he's a duck after all.

"Well, until we meet again Your Majesty, we shall be of service." Toon Link saluted, taking out some kind of composing stick. King Dedede raised an eyebrow, and Toon Link started 'composing wind' to form around him... and somehow disappeared As if he was a hologram.

"If you find anything about that stupid blue ungentle-men..." Jigglypuff paused, turning to look at him. "... be sure to tell us, so we can beat him alive!" smiling, she started inflating and floating way up through that opened window area in the bathroom.

Why was it even opened in the first place?

"Well, Dedede," Wolf began, "At first I thought you were a useless duck who probably couldn't save anything." he concluded.

Dedede grinned at this. He had received this kind of comments and feedback a lot.

"But I guess I was wrong about you for now." the wolf finished. They did a small handshake, and Wolf jumped out through the same opened window then.

"... Why is that window opened, anyways?" he asked himself.

-:-:-:-

_"Oooooh... handy."_

_"Well, until we meet again Your Majesty, we shall be of service."_

"Oh great." Bowser roared. "Of all the 'villains', Master Hand had to recruit one that does puppet voices... _and talk to himself with them!_" he exclaimed, not recognizing any other voices at all.

"I don't know... that voice seemed familiar to me." Ganondorf said.

"Wahaha! Wario got a pizza!" Wario exclaimed.

Dedede then walked out of the bathroom. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah... we heard you talking to yourself with those puppet voices of yours. Very girly ones, too." Bowser reveals, trying his best not to laugh.

"THOSE WEREN'T GIRLY VOICES!" Dedede yelled, referring to Toon Link and Wolf. But then, he realized that Toon Link does indeed seem a bit girly... Nah, must have been his imagination.

"Pfft, sure they weren't." Ganondorf joined in.

"_Attention, attention._" a booming voice shouted.

Everyone turned their heads towards the head of the table. Dedede smiled, having recognized this voice. "_... Master Hand?_"

"_Yes, it is I, Master Hand._"

A giant floating right hand appeared, as if wanting to discuss something to them. "S'up, Master Hand! Man, we haven't talked to each other for a long time, it's like-"

"_SILENCE!_" the hand roared, quieting the talking royal duck.

"... What's with you? You never acted this way..." he muttered to himself.

"_Whatever. Today, we are here to talk about our plans for... World Domination._"

* * *

Everyone had received orders. Dedede was to go and station at some place in the SmashVerse and build a castle there so he can give reports and stuff. He was to pack anything he brought here and go do his job.

_Without thinking about food for at least every five minutes._

That's just plain cruel, seriously!

Suddenly, he noticed some kind of weird robot thing wearing a green cloak over himself, with red dagger-like buttons attaching the piece of clothing together. He was walking alongside some kind of black 2-D man, both looking upset and disappointed.

"Hey, man. What's the matter?" the duck asked the two, who turned to look at Dedede. "Wait... have I seen you two here before?" he asked.

Looking at each other, the robot floated and landed onto the area in front of Dedede. "I AM ANCIENT MINISTER. THIS IS MISTER GAME AND WATCH." he explains.

"Uh... right."

"_beep-beep-beep, bibibeep!"_

"... What?"

The robot looked at the 2D man. "MISTER GAME AND WATCH SAYS 'WE DO NOT WANT TO WORK FOR LORD TABUU' TO YOU."

"Speaking of which," Dedede wondered, "How come both of you and me are the only ones who knows Tabuu?" he asked, leaving out the fact of Wolf, Toon Link and Jigglypuff.

"WE ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOWS LORD TABUU. ESCAPED PRISONERS WOLF O'DONNELL, HYLIAN TOON LINK AND POKEMON JIGGLYPUFF ALSO KNOWS LORD TABUU."

"... Whatever. But why?" he asked.

"_bibibeep! beep-beep-bibibeep! beep beep!__"_

"HE SAYS THAT 'MASTER HAND IS A GOOD AND LOYAL LEADER THAT EVERYONE WOULD FOLLOW HIS ORDERS NO MATTER WHAT'."

Dedede couldn't understand yet.

"IF KOOPA KING BOWSER, WARIOWARE INC OWNER WARIO AND DARK LORD GANONDORF FOUND OUT THEY ARE BEING DECEIVED THEN THEY SHALL NOT HELP TABUU ANYMORE AND GET CAPTURED TOO."

The duck then widened his eyes. They didn't know anything about Tabuu? Man.

"... Say, I feel that you're somehow familiar." Dedede muttered, changing the subjects.

"YES, OF COURSE. I AM BUILT BY A SCIENTIST FROM YOUR POPSTAR ALTERNATE TIMELINE UNIVERSE DURING THE EVENTS OF WHICH DARK MATTER POSSESS KING DEDED YOU."

His eyes widened. "How'd you know about that? More importantly, why are you here?"

_"beep! beep! bibibibeep beep!"_

"HE SAYS 'WE ARE BEING THREATENED TO WORK UNDER LORD TABUU'. THE SPECIES OF MY SAME KIND, A R.O.B ABBREVIATED FROM ROBOT OPERATING BUDDY, WAS INHABITING THE ISLE OF ANCIENTS. LORD TABUU ONE DAY ARRIVED AND THREATENED ME, THE LEADER OF THE ROBS, FOR THE EXISTENCE OF MY SPECIES. IF I DON'T WORK FOR LORD TABUU, US ROBS SHALL BE NO MORE IN THIS NINTENDELTA UNIVERSE."

"What!" the king exclaimed. "But... that's just...!"

"_beep! beep bibibeep!"_

"MISTER GAME AND WATCH IS A SOLO-SPECIES, A SPECIE THAT CONTAINS ONLY ONE OF ITS LIFE FORMS. HE HAS NO ONE ELSE TO COMMUNICATE WITH THAT IS THE SAME SPECIES OF HIM AND LACKS THE ABILITY TO SPEAK PROPERLY. HIS BODY IS MADE OF UNLIMITED RESOURCE OF PRIMORDIAL SUBSTANCE KNOWN AS SHADOW BUGS. USING THIS, LORD TABUU PLANS TO CREATE HIS OWN SUBSPACE ARMY TO STEAL PARTS FROM MASTER HAND'S WORLD AND PLACE IT INTO HIS OWN WORLD; SUBSPACE. BY HELPING SO, MISTER GAME AND WATCH SHALL RECEIVE THE ABILITY TO SPEAK PROPERLY."

"... Wow, that's just... cruel." Dedede muttered.

"YES. THIS WORLD ONLY CONSISTS OF FIGHTING AND ONCE ONE BREAKS THE RULES OF THIS UNIVERSE THE WORLD SHALL PAY ITS PRICE."

"But don't you want to fight back? Resist or anything? You can gather your troops and lead a rebellion against Tabuu! You can convince or reveal the ugly truth to Bowser, Ganondorf and what's-his-name fat garlic dude!" he exclaimed, trying to at least inspire them to do something to help them.

"IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. LORD TABUU MANAGED TO FATALLY WOUND MASTER HAND AND TAKE CONTROL OF HIM."

"_beep! beep-beep-bibibibeep!__"_

"WE ARE CREATED BY MASTER HAND HIMSELF. IF SUCH A STRONG LEADER IS DEFEATED BY LORD TABUU, WE CANNOT OVERPOWER OUR CREATOR'S POWER OR LORD TABUU."

"Don't give up so easily! You can save your species maybe, if you actually try for once!"

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE, FOR WE ARE NOT THE CHOSEN SMASHERS."

Dedede was confused.

"ACCORDING TO A VERY OLD LEGACY, A THREAT CONSIDERED A TABOO SHALL RISE ONE DAY. HE IS SO POWERFUL NO ONE COULD DEFEAT HIM. NO ONE BUT THE CHOSEN SMASHERS." the robot paused. "YOU ARE ONE OF THE CHOSEN SMASHERS, DEDEDE."

"Huh?" the duck gasped. What was the robot saying just now?

"YOU ARE ONE OF THE CHOSEN SMASHERS."

* * *

Some time later, Dedede had already built his castle. However, he wasn't on there but was secretly on the Halberd, an airship belonging to his most trustful knight; Meta Knight, another one of the chosen Smashers.

As he sneaked quietly through the hallways that were for some reason in an airship, he spotted Meta Knight fighting some of the Primids in the Subspace Army. "Damn it! They've already began attacking here..." he whispered quietly to himself.

The knight, his subordinates deciding to help him fight and 'leave the mess to them', rushed back to the control room...

... only to almost be met with a hammer aimed at him. "Y-You're Majesty!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Meta Knight, but I have to do this. For the world."

Meta Knight, who had been invited to the tournament and was looking forward to this tournament, looked back and forth from the door that has the Subspace Army in it to King Dedede. The Subspace Army was challenging and tough, and with them invading his ship, he only has a few chance of defeating them. And now with Dedede _also_ invading... there was definitely no chance to win _both_ two fights at all. Sighing, he grabbed an intercom and pressed a button, speaking into it.

"_All members of the Halberd, immediately evacuate as fast as possible. I repeat; all members of the Halberd, immediately evacuate as fast as possible._"

Turning to look at Dedede, he nodded. "... I am entrusting your job onto this, Your Majesty." he spoke mysteriously, somehow knowing of the events going on just by looking into the king's eyes.

"I'll make sure I'll make it, don't worry Metty." the king teased.

Grinning, the mysterious masked knight jumped out (and crashed) of the large window-screen of his Halberd, spreading his wings that were disguised as his cape. He flew away, placing his trust on the untrustworthy king... somehow.

The Primids finally busted in and saw King Dedede. "You... YOU...! YOU TRAITOR!" one screamed and ran forward, beating Dedede with a bat.

"I JUST CHASED THE LEADER AWAY AND YOU CALL ME A TRAITOR! WHAT THE STARS IS WRONG WITH YOU!" screamed the king in obvious pain.

"O-Oh, sorry... Heh-heh." the Primid laughed sheepishly. The others began laughing along.

"Anyways, what's the next part of our plan? I haven't receive orders yet..." Dedede asked. "... actually, tell me about the whole plan." he added, turning on the communication device Wolf had given him. It immediately opened a communication server to Jigglypuff, Toon Link and Wolf. Turning around, he began 'talking to himself'... which were actually Wolf, Jigglypuff and Toon Link.

"_Psst... I'm going to learn Tabuu's plans soon... just be quiet and listen to the Primid..._" he whispered before either of his new 'friends' could even ask what's going on or what's up.

_"No can do, King DDD!"_ Jigglypuff joked.

Turning back around, he smiled to the Primid with a 'Please start'.

"Okay, so... Lord Tabuu plans to cut the SmashVerse into pieces of absorbed area so he can place them into his own world of Subspace. To do so, he needs someone that can go outside of Subspace and enter it since he himself cannot leave Subspace, so he took control of Master Hand forcefully. Then, he blackmails and threatens ROB, the leader of the R.O.B Species for his species to continue it's existence only if he helps build weapons to help Lord Tabuu in his World Domination using their high-technology. Of course, ROB is unable to decline this for the safety of his species, so left with no choices he joins. Next, Lord Tabuu takes use of Mister Game and Watch, who has no feelings of good or bad and an unlimited source of Shadow Bugs. (King Dedede: That's odd... Mr. G&W seemed to have feelings when I met him...) Next he recruited evil villains from all over Nintendelta, including Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario using Master Hand to deceive them. After that, he plans to take control of Halberd, to which you successfully help us. If this fails and the heroes manages to reach him, Lord Tabuu still has one trump card in his possession; his wings can produce two sets of deadly power waves called Off Waves, which shall turn anything that can become a trophy into a trophy. He plans on turning anyone who resists him into a trophy so no one can withstand him."

King Dedede's jaw widened. "... No kidding?"

"No kidding. Lord Tabuu is serious."

If his three 'friends' were here, you'd see their jaws dropping too.

"What? Is there something wrong with the plan?" the Primid asked. Then he noticed light flying out of Dedede's left hand. "Wait a second..." He grabbed the hand and examined it. The light was showing up as the sign of a Smasher... His eyes widened. "Y-You're one of the chosen Smashers!" he exclaimed.

Having no time to react, the king ran near to the screen, prepared to jump off. "BUT I'M ON YOUR SIDE, RIGHT?!"

"Eh... Either ways, you're a useless sack of crap." the Primid said calmly, deciding to just shoot Dedede for the hell of it. "FIRE HIM!"

The other Primids, who for some reason doesn't have the ability to speak, grabbed some kind of bazooka-like weapons out of nowhere and began firing teddy bears at Dedede.

"... Seriously?"

The teddy bears suddenly had Shadow Bugs creeping out of them and forming different varieties of weapons, like clubs, swords, arrows, and et cetera. The king's eyes widened as he quickly jumped off in panic. "AAAAAAH! WOLF! TOON LINK! JIGS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He looked back, and saw that the teddy bears were being swept away by the wind, along with the Shadow Bugs. The lesson? Never shoot teddy bears stuffed with something like Shadow Bugs.

_"I'm trying to recruit some of the Pokemon from my world!"_ Jigglypuff said. How did she even get back to her world? Wasn't Master Hand already possessed? Oh well.

_"I'm going to head to my world so I can tell of that plan to my friends-slash-enemies, Fox and Falco."_ Wolf said, while Dedede tried not to laugh. A wolf named Wolf, a fox named Fox and a falcon named Falco. Nice.

_"I'm trying to find the sealed area in Tabuu's Subspace domain I've been hearing of."_ Toon Link said.

"You're still in that place?" Dedede asked.

_"Heard there's a secret area containing the locked insane brother of Master Hand guy. From some Primids who weren't careful of what they say out loud."_

Jigglypuff tensed up at her area. _"Oooohhh... Not Crazy Hand..."_

_"He's not possessed, and can't be possessed too. He's the only one who can help us defeat Tabuu."_

_"... Fine. But you're going to do the job, not me."_

"Anyways, if we meet again, can you get me some French Fries?" the king asked, stupidly.

_"THIS IS A SERIOUS PROBLEM AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS FOOD?"_ a robotic voice asked... ROB?

A beam of light from Halberd was then shot at Dedede, who managed to dodge in time. "That was close... ROB?"

_"Who's this guy...? Wait, he's that robot from Tabuu's side!"_ Wolf exclaimed.

"Wait!" Dedede exclaimed. "He can secretly help us!"

_"YES. I CONNECTED TO YOUR SERVER SECRETLY AND DO NOT NEED TO SPEAK OUT LOUD TO COMMUNICATE SO LORD TABUU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HEAR ME OR YOU."_

_"... That's handy."_

_"ANYWAYS, I SHALL HELP YOU GUYS IN THE QUEST TO DEFEAT LORD TABUU."_

"What about my Ice Cream and French Fries?" Dedede asked, but there was no response. "... Guys?" he asked, touching his communicator... which seemed ot be gone from his 'ears'.

"Oh no! I lost it!" he exclaimed. Must have fallen off while flying down to the lands-

_SPLAT!_

Oh great. Fate chose _now_ to have Dedede land on the grounds. But this was no time to be sleeping, so he tried to get up and succeeded in doing so. He noticed some kind of green dinosaur (that looked like a lazy one) sleeping on a wooden log. He walked over to it.

"... Yoshi?" the green dinosaur, having said its name 'Yoshi', he woke up and stared at the penguin king.

"Oi, let me look at your hand for a moment." Dedede demanded, having learned that those with a Smash Brothers sign on the hand is one of the chosen Smashers. The hand he took clearly had one sign.

"Yoshi is one of the original Smashers!" the dinosaur exclaimed, Dedede surprised that he can actually talk. "Are you tasty for Yoshi?"

Slightly disturbed, Dedede decided to ignore that question. "Listen Yoshi, if you see any weird purple 'snow' falling from the sky, you _have_ to fight them. It's for the world, understood?" he asked.

The dinosaur nodded.

"Now, I must make sure you don't know about me." Dedede said, whacking his hammer onto the dinosaur's head. It had a good effect and made Yoshi fell unconscious, the dinosaur falling onto the ground. Then, he put the dinosaur on the log, in a sleeping position that looked kinda adorable...

"Alright, now I have to get to work..." Dedede told himself, smiling as if he had done a good job.

Well, he _did_ do a good job, so... yeah.

* * *

**I'm exhausted... I hope it's good enough. Someone better like this, or I'll have Dokuro-chan beat you up...**

**Please read and review!**

_**Onegai dakara~**_


End file.
